Whole new Fairytail
by Bad Ideas INC
Summary: Two ghosts haunting an abandoned karaoke parlor cause more trouble than they should of... A two shot, collaboration, crack fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Gryphox and Katherine Apollo Karma**

* * *

In the dull silence that filled their bureau, Muhyo and Roji remained completely bored in the warm summer sunlight that seeped through their window. Roji sat at his desk, twirling a pencil between his fingers as Muhyo laid on the couch and flipped through his copy of Jabin which he'd read and reread at least three times.

"Well," Muhyo shut the book and threw it onto the table beside him. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Mmmkay." Roji's bored eyes didn't leave the twirling pencil. Muhyo climbed the ladder to his bed and lifted the covers when the door to their office burst open. In his surprise, Muhyo slid down a couple of steps and gripped onto the sides of the ladder for dear life. Roji had screeched and the pencil's sharpened tip cut him slightly. Both of their heads shot to the doorway, in which Nana stood gasping for breath.

"Nana?!" Roji exclaimed while looking for a bandage to cover his bleeding finger, "What's wrong?"

"You guys, it's awful!" She ran over to them, fumbling with the photos in her hands before slamming them onto the desk. "These dangerous, dastardly ghosts are haunting this abandoned karaoke place! It's really close to my house, so I'm worried that they'll come for me next. Please please _please _get rid of them!"

Roji went over to Nana, laying a hand on her shoulder as he took a look at the photos, Ignoring the grumbling from Muhyo.

He and Muhyo had faced some really odd ghosts in their time, but these two were odd even by their standards. One seemed to be smiling at Nana when she was taking the picture and had huge eyes and a mess of blue hair. It was waving with a three fingered hand and had what appeared to be elephant ears.. (don't know where that came from…) in another picture it had a friend with bright pink hair spiked up with purple tips. The only reason it seemed they were friends is because they had an arm around the others shoulder like old friends.

"Muhyo?" Roji said looking over at the smaller boy. The look in his eyes telling him he wanted to help their friend.

Muhyo glanced at the odd couple and took a deep breath. He let it all out as a groan that lasted a good thirty seconds before looking Nana in the eye. She seemed confused at Muhyo's reluctance, even worried a little. He took a while before confirming, "Fine, we'll take care of these doofuses."

Roji let out a breath in relief that his friend agreed to help. Despite their not-so-intimidating appearance, the assistant was still scared of underestimating them. Muhyo had absolute confidence that they were just a couple of annoying pricks that would be over with in less than a second. "Let's go."

"Right!" Roji took his pen and wards before heading out the door with his executor. He turned back to Nana. "Oh, feel free to help yourself to some of the sandwiches I have prepared in the kitchen! We'll be back real soon!" He shut the door, leaving Nana the only occupant of the bureau.

When she was sure they were gone, she snickered and looked through the undeveloped pictures on her camera. "They have no idea."

* * *

**~x-#-x~**

* * *

As they reached the abandoned karaoke place all was silent, and quite frankly it set Roji on edge. Muhyo just kept grumbling about wasting time on a pair of light weights, but he didn't have to worry about them.

Pouting a little Roji trailed behind him, always glancing around, It wasn't _his fault. _Of course he was a little worried, he wasn't as powerful as Muhyo so he did have to worry. Hearing something move nearby and jumped, "Did you hear that?" he asked muhyo with a quivering voice. "Something's over there!"

"You're just hearing things." Muhyo said waving him off, "There's nothing there." He didn't get a reply, and turning around found that Roji was gone. "Where'd you run off to Idiot." He muttered, but he heard faint laughter from around the corner.

"Lookie what we found!" Came a loud voice. "What a cute little boy-o!"

There was a crash and a flash of gold, but then a second voice began to laugh.

"Oh we better look out, he's got a dangerous little toy. No need to fight we just wanna play, any friends around who'd want to join us?"

A second crash and a loud yelp and Muhyo reached them, finding his assistant locked in a headlock by the pink haired ghost, his pen still rolling away and his left hand holding the right where it was hit.

"Muhyo!" he called with tears in his eyes, before his mouth was covered by the ghosts hand.

He growled and glared at the ghosts. "What do you think you're doing?! Put him down immediately, otherwise you're going to the deepest pits of hell."

"Aw, look at 'im, Billybob," the tall, lanky ghoul with the spiked hair commented, pointing at the executor. "Ain't he the cutest thing?"

The green one, Billybob, glided over to poke Muhyo. "Awww, and look at his hair! I think you've got some competition, Goat!"

Muhyo slapped the chubby finger away and opened his book wide. "You asked for it..." he growled as he began his sentence.

It was cut short, however, as the ghosts suddenly distorted their bodies into something more terrifying.

" Nuh-uh," Goat said, his grip on Roji tightening to the point the blond was struggling for air. "Yha wouldn't anything t' happen to yer boyfriend here."

Muhyo hesitated, considering whether or not he'd be able to get his idiot out of there unharmed, before slowly lowering his book, not quite shutting it.

"What do you want."

The two ghouls switched back to their less intimidating forms and looked at one another, confused. "Umm," said Billybob, "Anythin' ya want, Goat?"

"Oh, uhhh…" Goat lifted the arm he was holding Roji with to scratch his head. Roji yelped as he fell, gasping for breath. Muhyo ran over to him, prying him to get up and to the door. The ghosts were speaking to one another in hushed voices, Muhyo catching enough of it to know that they didn't know what to ask for.

Roji tried to get up, but he promptly fell down every time. He still wheezed for breath and he was pretty sure his wrist was broken. "Muhyo, I can't. Just g-"

He was suddenly yanked into the air by his ankle and left dangling by Goat's thick fingers. Roji's eyes teared up more and more as Goat's grip grew increasingly painful.

"What do you WANT?!" Muhyo repeated his question with urgency, keeping his worried gaze on his assistant.

"Nothin' much, lil fella!" Billybob snickered as he moved closer to Muhyo. "We jus' want ya t' sing us a lil song."

Both Muhyo and Roji froze completely. A… song?

"You've got to be kidding me." Muhyo glared at the spirits. "A song? That it?"

"Yeh! And uh.. it's gotta be this special one. Goat 'n I would listen to it aaall the time!"

"Uh-huh. Okay." Muhyo rolled his eyes. "What song? How do you want us to get it to you?"

"Well the how is obvious!" Billybob said as he began to drift towards the building behind them. "This is a karaoke parlor after all, we can just use one of 'em! They still work."

Goat laughed and slung Roji over his shoulder, a light cry of pain coming from the poor boy as he did so. "We'll meet cha inside!"

Suddenly they both speed off, heading towards a door with Muhyo running behind trying to keep an eye on his assistant.

* * *

**~x-#-x~**

* * *

It wasn't long before they were carefully seated in a booth, Muhyo warily glancing at the karaoke box and Roji seated in between the two ghosts

"Well first we want Ye to sing our ol' fav'rite song, 'Love Like Woe'!" Billybob exclaimed enthusiastically as Goat laughed aloud, clapping his hands.

Muhyo tensed and brought his hand to his book. "What?!" He pulled it out and open, the light shining brightly despite the sources already revived on the stage. "How about I just send you straight to-!"

Billybob's fingers extended into sharp talons and he dug them into the assistant's throat. Roji whimpered as blood seeped from the small incisions. Muhyo growled, closing his book and concealing it beneath his cape once more. The two ghouls chuckled and Goat spoke up, "Seems like a fittin' song ya chose, Billybob! Afterall, look't how willin' this guy is t' do anythin' fer his boyfriend!"

Roji's eyes widened as Muhyo groaned. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my assistant."

Billybob and Goat stared at him blankly before muttering disagreements among themselves. Billybob waved at the executor dismissively. "Whatever, jus' get singin'. We don't wanna sit through yer hopeless denial."

Muhyo glared at the ghosts letting out a long sigh, muttering something that sounded slightly dark and murderous as he picked up a microphone. The music started and he shut his eyes, whether to better concentrate to the music or for some other reason it wasn't clear.

The song was a nice upbeat one, and Roji found himself tapping his foot along with the beat even though he was utterly terrified of the position he was in. At the mercy of two crazy ghosts as his partner was forced to do what they told him.

But that said nothing against him being somewhat curious to how well Muhyo could sing.

The song finally reached when he had to start singing, and Muhyo opened his mouth letting the most out of tune voice Roji had ever heard. Strangely enough Billy bob and Goat seemed to love it!

Cheering him on eagerly, they were having a grand old time.

"Hey yer Boyfriend really is something!" Goat said giving Roji a friendly bump on the shoulder. "Lucky you!"

Roji couldn't help but blush a little as he shook his head. "He's not my boyfriend." he said but they either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"Hey why don't you sing with 'im too?" Billy Bob said pulling a second microphone out of nowhere and handing it to Roji. "Bet ye sing a mean duet together. Most cute couples do."

"We're not…" He sighed, taking the microphone with the hand that was still unharmed.

_Perhaps this will make things easier for him. _Roji thought. _It's not like I have any other way to help him._

He fiddled with the microphone as he joined Muhyo on stage. He smiled at the small boy, giggling at how he tried to hide his scarlet face by turning his head away. Roji tapped the top of the mic and took in a slow, deep breath before beginning to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

His voice was fantastic as he hit every note perfectly and even added a few welcome twists to the rhythm. The two ghosts clapped to the beat, more engrossed in the session than ever before. Even Muhyo was surprised at his assistant's hidden vocal gift.

Muhyo turned his head back to the audience when he heard a brief snap. Goat pointed at his mic, urging him to sing along. He was about to protest and argue that Roji was much better until the green ghoul morphed his hands back into the insidious talons, and he started to sing.

The two of them sang together, their tunes synchronizing and their tones harmonizing. Somehow, Roji being onstage with him made him feel more confident, and his voice transformed into something much more appeasing that seemed to compliment Roji's. The assistant saw his executor begin to relax and focus only on him, and he silently encouraged him with a wider smile as they continued to sing the song, moving together on the platform lit in saturated shades of pink and green.

The song ended with breathless performers and a spark in Muhyo's eye that was unknown to anyone but Roji. The duo looked at one another for a moment before rapid clapping snatched their attention. Billybob had jumped out of his seat to clap his hands together at humanly impossible paces while Goat remained seated, wiping invisible tears from his eyes.

"Brilliant, brilliant!" Billybob clasped his hands together, beaming with delight. "We got so much more than we ever expected! Your chemistry, yer c'mpassion!"

"Oh another, jus' one more!" Goat said as he flicked away the last invisible tear. "I know the perfect song too!"

" song was one too many" Muhyo hissed as he once again attempted to sentence the ghosts.

But once again a look from goat stopped him, as he pulled off a dagger-like finger, throwing it like a knife so it embedded itself in the wall behind Muhyo after leaving a light cut across Roji's cheek.

"What was that boy-o? Didn't quite hear yha." The ghost said with a smile.

Muhyo scowled and lowered the book growling. "I said, what song?"

"Whole new world!" Goat shouted, throwing his now normal hands up in the air.

Despite his fear, when Roji heard the song he couldn't help choking back some laughter. It was embarrassing to think he'd be singing too, but the thought of ever hearing Muhyo sing a Disney song was hilarious. Muhyo of course had no idea what was so funny, never having ever heard the song before.

"Never heard it." Muhyo said as he watched Roji giggling in the corner of his eye.

"D'aw, that's alright! We'll jus' have 'em lyrics up on this here screen!" With a snap, Billybob summoned a huge, luminescent screen. "They'll be displayed for ya up here. No worries!"

Muhyo skimmed the first stanza and groaned, pinching the skin between his furrowed brows. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The instruments began to play and the bright pink lights dimmed down into soothing blue and green hues. Roji watched Muhyo closely as his partner slowly brought the mic to his mouth while looking Roji in the eye. Muhyo sighed as he reminded himself of why he was even doing this. _He really can't keep himself out of trouble, can he? Idiot…_

"I can…" Muhyo blushed furiously before forcing himself to continue. "...show you the world."

His voice was horridly off-tune, his embarrassment and stiffness doing no good to his scratchy voice. "

Roji was cringing in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter. He was already cramping up as well as turning blue from all the restrictions on his respiration. Muhyo threw his book at his head and he immediately sobered.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid, Tell me," He struggled out the word princess, the blush deepening when he heard a snort of laughter from next to him. that slipped out from Roji'. "Now when did You last let your heart decide?"

Poor Muhyo barely managed to drag himself through the next few lines, and as Roji's turn came BillyBob and Goat quieted down their cheering leaving the big grins on their faces.

"A whole new world," Roji took up his part without hesitation trying to raise his voice so he could get closer to the pitch it was meant to be sung at. (and much to everyone's amusement succeeding to pretty much match it.) "A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Muhyo found a grin making it's way onto his face as he listened to Roji, thinking how;in some odd way, the song fit. His assistant started off with no experience and pretty much no knowledge but then they met. He'd grown so much during their time together. and who was he kidding so had he. Each showing the other a whole new world. Little did he know Roji was thinking much the same.

"Unbelievable sights,Indescribable feeling,Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky!"

'_It truly was indescribable, the feeling he watching Roji helping people with his job, the pride of how he'd grown. He sometimes soared, but still tumbled and fell, but it was fine with me. He was still learning and I'd be happy to lend him a helping hand back up after a knock on the head.' Muhyo chuckled at the thought._

"A whole new world,"

Roji let himself truly smile despite how much he still hurt, thinking of all they'd done. '_A life I'd been given a taste to but never truly joined until years later. The hidden world of Magic law Muhyo let me join…'_

"Don't you dare close your eyes."

'_Not that he would, the idiot stares straight at danger with tears in his eyes.' _Muhyo 's grin widened at the thought although he couldn't quite understand why.

"A hundred thousand things to see"

'_No matter how long I work I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed of what I've seen, or terrified for that matter.' _Roji let his eyes shut as he thought this, letting the music became his focus rather than the ghosts listening a few feet away.

They reached the duet smiling, thoughts of their adventures leading them on with little hesitation. Even Muhyo was enjoying himself to a degree.

"Let me share this whole new world with you."

The song slowing to a close and the duos voices softening, the two ghosts began to softly glow, smiling as they began to disappear.

"That's all we wanted, thank's for it!" Billybob said as he faded away. "We can finally rest!"

"Be good to yer' Boyfriend shorty! And stay cute both of yha'." Goat laughed as he too faded.

Watching as the last of the glow disappeared Muhyo sighed reaching over to gently grab Roji's right wrist.

"Come on let's go. The job's done and we need to get your wrist checked." he said.

"I'm fine." Roji tried to argue, but as Muhyo gave the wrist a slight squeeze he hissed in pain. "Okay maybe not 100%"

"Idiot."

* * *

**~x-#-x~**

* * *

A broken wrist and cracked ribs, that was the diagnosis. It was difficult to dodge all the questions, but after explaining (vaguely) that they had a dangerous job and this wasn't too surprising the questions stopped. Although they were still given many worried and questioning looks.

A week later and all there was showing of the trouble they'd run into was a cast on his wrist. But he was still bouncing around to keep up with work despite Muhyo telling him 'not to hurt himself anymore than he already has.'

"Muhyo we have work to do and we both know you can't do most of this, and won't do what you can." He said with a frown as the smaller boy literally forced him out of the kitchen to sit down. "And it's not that bad, I just have to be careful not to hit it off of anything."

Muhyo simply stared at him as if he was being ridiculous. Roji sighed, looking the executor in the eye before continuing. "Muhyo, I have to make us lunch. I promise I'll be careful, 'kay?"

Muhyo glared for a while longer when he finally turned away and gave in. "Tch. Don't come crying to me when you hurt yourself like the idiot you are." He padded over to the desk and brought a copy of Jabin out from one of the drawers.

Roji hummed as he stood, smoothed out his apron, and skipped to the kitchen, Happy to be able to do something other than just sitting.

It wasn't long before the office was filled with the scent of freshly baked goods, light chocolate scents complemented with vanilla accents and as if summoned by the scent in barged Kenji, followed by a irritated Nana and grinning Yoichi.

"Hey onion boy!" he cheered as he ran in, earning a glare from Muhyo for breaking the silence. "Been a while."

"Something smells great...I'm guessing Roji is in the kitchen?" Yoichi hummed as he inhaled a silly grin of his face.

"I was."

The three guests all turned to smile at the blond and Nana hopped over to give him a hug.

"Ohh I missed you guys, I wish I could have checked up on you sooner but work got in the way." she said as she pulled away. "I noticed the ghosts by the abandoned karaoke building were gone though so thanks! It is such a relief."

Roji scratched at the back of his head, unsure of how to answer, and the cast on his wrist was noticed for the first time.

"Hey what happened?"

"hm?" Roji looked back in confusion, before realizing they were talking about his wrist. "Oh that, It's nothing just a bit of trouble with some ghosts."

"Shouldn't you be letting that rest?" Yoichi managed to ask past the numerous goods stuff into his cheeks.

"Nah, I can function fine!" Roji rotated his wrist and flexed his fingers around to prove his point. A small click resulted in odd, uncomfortable silence and Muhyo's eyes shot wide open, glaring at Roji. The assistant put on a strained smile, hoping it'd convince Muhyo to look away, but the executor obviously knew better. So with a squeak and tear-filled eyes, Roji grasped his wrist and curled over.

"You IDIOT!" Muhyo was tempted to toss the book he was reading right at his head, but settled with launching it at the couch instead. "I told you to be careful!"

The kneeling boy sniffled and looked up at Muhyo pitifully. "I'm sorry! I just didn't want to be all useless."

Muhyo heaved a sigh. "Whatever. Let me see it."

Roji lifted his injured hand for the executor to hold and observe.

Yoichi let a chuckle escaped his lips reminding the two that they still had guests, causing Muhyo to Drop the hand and turn aways saying "Just no more work for a while you Idiot." trying to avoid his old friends teasing grin. "That reminds me.." he shot the Judge a scowl . "What are you doing here."

Yoichi straightened up and put a finger on his chin, pondering the same thing. "Huh, I don't really know. Your little prince-princess moment made me forget, haha!"

He and Nana broke out into uncontrollable laughter, causing the veins in Muhyo's head to pop out and his book to be thrown straight at the judge, bouncing off his head and hitting the photographer as well.

"O-oh yeah…" Yoichi slurred, pulling a slip from his back pocket with a quivering hand. "I got a free pass to some karaoke parlor, you guys interested?"


End file.
